


Spacious, Wondrous, Supreme

by conchs82



Category: Victorian Johnlock
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sussex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conchs82/pseuds/conchs82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem written by John Watson and read by Hamish Watson-Holmes at Sherlock's funeral. After a 40-year relationship as partners and finally husbands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spacious, Wondrous, Supreme

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hamlet and ACD's His Last Bow.

As the cancer slowly disfigured your face.  
Together we grieved the loss of the man you were.  
True, you are not the man I fell in love with  
but then again I, the Blithe young boy you gave your heart to,   
Now have a head of silver .

I can only see your perfection.  
Spacious, Wondrous, Supreme

Together we are bearing witness to the birth of the  
radiant light being that is your essence  
Spacious, Wondrous, Supreme

I bow to you in deepest gratitude for each day of this life together   
Good night sweet prince  
Spacious, Wondrous, Supreme

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment.


End file.
